escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas
La Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF) es una taxonomía para definir y agrupar las situaciones que requieren de la derivación entre los farmacéuticos y los médicos (o viceversa), en relación con la fármaco-terapia usada por los pacientes. Ha sido publicada en el año 2008. Es bilingüe: español / inglés (Classification of Pharmaco-Therapeutic Referrals). Es una clasificación sencilla y eficaz para las derivaciones fármaco-terapéuticas entre médicos y farmacéuticos, que permite un lenguaje común interprofesional. Está adaptada para cualquier tipo de derivación entre profesionales sanitarios, y para aumentar su especificidad se puede combinar con las clasificaciones: ATC, CIAP-2 o CIE-10. Forma parte del Proyecto MEDAFAR cuyo objetivo es mejorar, mediante diversas actividades científicas, los procesos de coordinación entre médicos y fármacéuticos que trabajan en atención primaria de salud. Organizaciones promotoras *Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España *Sociedad Española de Médicos de Atención Primaria (SEMERGEN) Autores *Raimundo Pastor Sánchez (Médico de Familia, CS Miguel de Cervantes SERMAS 3 AP en Alcalá de Henares) *Carmen Alberola Gómez-Escolar (Farmacéutica, Vicepresidenta de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) *Flor Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra (Farmacéutica Comunitaria, ex-Presidenta de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) *Nuria Fernández de Cano Martín (Médico de Familia, CS Daroca SERMAS 4 AP en Madrid) *Nancy Solá Uthurry (Dra. en Farmacia, Patrono de la Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España) Estructura Se compone de 4 capítulos (E, I, N y S) y 38 rúbricas. La terminología utilizada sigue el estilo de la CIAP. Cada rúbrica consta de un códico alfanumérico (la letra es el capítulo y el número el componente) y de un título de la rúbrica (el nombre asignado) se desarrolla y explica mediante: - una serie de términos relacionados con el título de la rúbrica. - una definición que expresa el significado de la rúbrica. - un listado con criterios de inclusión y otro con los criterios de exclusión para matizar y seleccionar el contenido correspondiente a cada rúbrica. - y ejemplos que ilustran cada término. Además, incorpora un glosario con 51 términos definidos y consensuados; un índice alfabético con 350 palabras usadas en las rúbricas; y un modelo normalizado de hoja de intercosulta para facilitar las derivaciones de farmacéuticos comunitarios a médicos de atención primaria. Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas MEDAFAR (tabulación) * E. Efectividad (Effectiveness) / Eficiencia (Efficiency): ** E 0. Efectividad / eficiencia no especificada ** E 1. Indicación ** E 2. Condiciones de prescripción y dispensación ** E 3. Principio activo / excipiente ** E 4. Forma farmacéutica / presentación ** E 5. Dosificación ** E 6. Calidad ** E 7. Conservación ** E 8. Consumo ** E 9. Resultado. * I. Información (Information) / Educación sanitaria (Health education): ** I 0. Información / educación sanitaria no especificada ** I 1. Situación / motivo de consulta ** I 2. Problema de salud ** I 3. Exploración complementaria ** I 4. Riesgo ** I 5. Terapia farmacológica ** I 6. Terapia no farmacológica ** I 7. Objetivo terapéutico ** I 8. Sistema socio-sanitario. * N. Necesidad (Need): ** N 0. Necesidad no especificada ** N 1. Tratamiento por síntomas y/o signos ** N 2. Tratamiento por motivos socio-económicos-laborales ** N 3. Tratamiento por salud pública ** N 4. Prevención ** N 5. Atención sanitaria ** N 6. Prueba complementaria para control de la terapia ** N 7. Actividad administrativa ** N 8. A petición del paciente (miedos, dudas, deseos). * S. Seguridad (Safety): ** S 0. Seguridad no especificada ** S 1. Toxicidad ** S 2. Interacción ** S 3. Alergia ** S 4. Adicción (dependencia) ** S 5. Otros efectos secundarios ** S 6. Contraindicación ** S 7. Medicalización ** S 8. Sustancia no regulada ** S 9. Datos / confidencialidad. Véase también * Atención farmacéutica * Atención Primaria * Atención primaria de salud * CIAP-2 Clasificación Internacional de Atención Primaria * CIE-10 Clasificación Internacional de Enfermedades * Código ATC Sistema de Clasificación Anatómica, Terapéutica, Química * Farmacéutico * Fármaco * Historia de la Medicina General en España * Medicamento * Medicina * Medicina Familiar * Medicina Familiar y Comunitaria * Médico de atención primaria * Médico de cabecera * Médico de familia * Médico general * Problema de salud * Reacción adversa a medicamento * Resultado sanitario * Seguridad del paciente * Terapia * Tratamiento * Anexo:Medicamentos Referencias bibliográficas • Pastor Sánchez R, Alberola Gómez-Escolar C, Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, Solá Uthurry N. Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF). MEDAFAR. Madrid: IMC; 2008. ISBN 978-84-691-8426-4 • Pastor Sánchez R, Alberola Gómez-Escolar C, Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, Solá Uthurry N. Classification of Pharmaco-Terapeutic Referrals (CPR). MEDAFAR. Madrid: IMC; 2008. ISBN 978-84-691-8426-4 • Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, coordinadores. MEDAFAR Asma. Madrid: IMC; 2007. • Álvarez de Toledo Saavedra F, Fernández de Cano Martín N, coordinadores. MEDAFAR Hipertensión. Madrid: IMC; 2007. • Aranaz JM, Aibar C, Vitaller J, Mira JJ, Orozco D, Terol E, Agra Y. Estudio sobre la seguridad de los pacientes en atención primaria de salud (Estudio APEAS). Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad y Consumo; 2008. • Aranaz JM, Aibar C, Vitaller J, Ruiz P. Estudio Nacional sobre los Efectos Adversos ligados a la Hospitalización. ENEAS 2005. Madrid: Ministerio de Sanidad y Consumo; 2006. • Cervera Barba EJ, Sagredo Pérez J, Martín González MC, Heras Salvat G, Peña Rodríguez E, Suárez del Villar Acebal E, et al. Oficinas de farmacia y centros de salud: podemos trabajar juntos. Una experiencia de colaboración. SEMERGEN. 2004;30(10)491-7. • Comité Internacional de Clasificación de la WONCA. CIAP-2. Barcelona: MASSON; 1999. • Criterios de derivación del farmacéutico al médico general/familia, ante mediciones esporádicas de presión arterial. Consenso entre la Sociedad Valenciana de Hipertensión y Riesgo Vascular (SVHTAyFV) y la Sociedad de Farmacia Comunitaria de la Comunidad Valenciana (SFaC-CV). 2007. • Fleming DM (ed). The European study of referrals from primary to secondary care. Exeter: Royal College of General Practitioners; 1992. • Foro de Atención Farmacéutica. Documento de consenso 2008. Madrid: MSC, RANF, CGCOF, SEFAP, SEFAC, SEFH, FPCE, GIAFUG. 2008. • García Cebrián F. La seguridad del paciente y la colaboración entre médicos y farmacéuticos editorial. SEMERGEN. 2006; 32(2):55-7. • García Olmos L. Análisis de la demanda derivada en las consultas de medicina general en España. Tesis doctoral. Madrid: Universidad Autónoma de Madrid; 1993. • Gérvas J. Introducción a las clasificaciones en Atención Primaria, con una valoración técnica de los "Consensos de Granada". Pharm Care Esp. 2003; 5(2):98-104. • Hospital Ramón y Cajal, Área 4 Atención Primaria de Madrid. Guía Farmacoterapéutica. Madrid; 2005. CD-ROM. • Ley 29/2006, de 26 de julio, de garantías y uso racional de los medicamentos y productos sanitarios. BOE. 2006 julio 27; (178): 28122-65. • Ley 41/2002, de 14 de noviembre, básica reguladora de la autonomía del paciente y de derechos y obligaciones en materia de información y documentación clínica. BOE. 2002 noviembre 15; (274): 40126-32. • Ley Orgánica 15/1999, de 13 de diciembre, de Protección de Datos de Carácter Personal. BOE. 1999 diciembre 14; (298): 43088-99. • Organización Médica Colegial. Código de ética y deontología medica. Madrid: OMC, 1999. • Palacio Lapuente F. Actuaciones para la mejora de la seguridad del paciente en atención primaria editorial. FMC. 2008; 15(7): 405-7. • Panel de consenso ad hoc. Consenso de Granada sobre Problemas Relacionados con medicamentos. Pharm Care Esp. 1999; 1(2):107-12. • Pastor Sánchez R, Barbero González A, del Barrio Sánchez H, García Olmos LM, editores. Comunicación interprofesional en atención primaria de salud. Madrid: REAP; 1996. • Prado Prieto L, García Olmos L, Rodríguez Salvanés F, Otero Puime A. Evaluación de la demanda derivada en atención primaria. Aten Primaria. 2005; 35:146-51. • Starfield B. Research in general practice: co-morbidity, referrals, and the roles of general practitioners and specialists. SEMERGEN. 2003; 29(Supl 1):7-16. • Uribe G, Martínez de la Hidalga G. Médicos y farmacéuticos: éxitos y fracasos de colaboración profesional. SEMERGEN. 2002;28(2):86-8. • WONCA Classification Committee. An international glossary for general/family practice. Fam Pract. 1995; 12(3): 341-69. • World Alliance for Patient Safety. International Classification for Patient Safety (ICPS). 2007. Enlaces externos * Clasificación de Derivaciones Fármaco-terapéuticas (CDF) * Classification of Pharmaco-Terapeutic Referrals (CPR) * MEDAFAR * SEMERGEN * Fundación Pharmaceutical Care España * Versión abreviada de la CIAP-2 * ICD-9-CM * [http://www.whocc.no/atc_ddd_index/ Código ATC (Anatomical Therapeutic Chemical drug classification)] * Agencia Española de Medicamentos y Productos Sanitarios (AEMPS) * Buscador de fichas técnicas de medicamentos de la AEMPS Categoría:Medicina Categoría:Especialidades médicas Categoría:Formación médica Categoría:Farmacia Categoría:Farmacología Categoría:Fármacos Categoría:Tratamientos en medicina Categoría:Clasificaciones médicas Clasificaciones médicas Categoría:Libros de medicina Categoría:Salud Categoría:Terminología en:Classification of Pharmaco-Therapeutic Referrals